


Hot Chocolate

by Bandersnatch91



Series: 25 Days of Fic [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Christmas, Hot Chocolate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandersnatch91/pseuds/Bandersnatch91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo decides to share a special treat with Thorin and Company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterssheild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterssheild/gifts).



> Catching up quickly to where I need to be for this challenge, hoping to get there tonight. Hope you enjoy this, it's one of my friend's favorite OTP. This was once again a little over the 1,000 word maximum for the word requirement but hopefully I didn't go over it too much =P
> 
> Part: 2/25 of 25 days of fic 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own characters or fandom and make no money off of this work of fiction!

  - **Hot Chocolate-**  


It was rather warm inside the pub that they had found on their travels to the Lonely Mountain. Bilbo shuffled his feet along the wooden floor silently glad that his feet were close to tough leather, and did not have to worry about splinters. His eyes turned to his company whom were drinking ale. As much as Bilbo was fond of ale, he wasn’t as fond of it as much as his comrades.

He found a seat next to Thorin by the fire sitting on one of the wooden oak stools and handed over the mug of steaming liquid. Thorin gave it one look and made a face. The man was rather good looking, and it made Bilbo’s stomach flutter even with a grotesque expression on his handsome features, it still made him smile-at least a tiny bit.

Rolling his eyes he grumbled sipping the dark liquid that burnt his tongue, yet had a slight alcoholic taste to it. He rolled his eyes and muttered. “Don’t knock it until you try it.” While Hobbits enjoyed the sweet treat every once in a while, he wondered if the dwarves would like this type of treat, even if it wasn’t hot fire cooked hogs leg, or the turkey drumstick that they seemed to favor, it was an entirely different treat.

The bartender had talked Bilbo into it and stated it was a new thing he had discovered traveling to one of the main cities of Man. It was what they called spiked hot chocolate, with a peppermint hard alcohol mixed within it. Perfect for the Yule season they would be celebrating in a couple of weeks.

Bilbo had not heard of this Yule, and would in fact would be sad to miss it from the festivities that he head about it, it was something similar to the Christmas that they celebrated at home with a story similar to a fat hobbit in warm clothing and a snowy trim, that enjoyed snacking on baked sweets and warm milk to wet his whistle. It seemed rather similar to his own. Of course his other companions had something to say about it differently.

“Too much kissing and hugging, and not enough beer.” One had said.

“If we wanted a snowball fight we could have one without a stupid holiday that has been made by man.” Kili and Fili had both stated between keeping Bombur busy, while the other snuck hot chili power in his ale for a rather nice surprise.

“We can eat all we want once our home has be reclaimed.” Thorin has stated, and that was the end of that. Most of the other dwarves had the same sentiments as well towards the holiday, though Bilbo was rather stubborn about it.

“Drink it.” Bilbo urged making a movement with his hand to carry on and replaced it on the steaming cup of spiked hot chocolate. He smiled a little bit before forcing his eyes to the fire. He would not be getting any alone time with Thorin tonight it had seemed and it rather turned his mood sour. While dwarves did not care about same sex relations, they did rather have a hard time with inter-race relations. Besides, Bilbo was just a burglar, he had no royal lineage that he knew of, and he knew his family tree in and out. It was frowned upon for him to spend time with, yet it had happened. He did in fact have a relationship with Thorin, even under the eyes of his other 12 companions.

Thorin made a huff with the others staring at him. He lifted the drink to his face and took a whiff of the drink making a sour face, as if it was troll droppings, but to please the little hobbit that had played on his heart strings he took a big chug of it. There would be no pussy footing it for the Prince. With a calculating look he waited and apparently the alcohol was something he liked as he downed it, raised his mug in the air and roared “Another and make it stronger this time!”

The other dwarves curious of this drink that Thorin permitted edible scrambled to get drinks of their own, and the merriment of the chocolate peppermint drink was a new favorite of the company. Bilbo slunk down in his chair sipping on his as the dwarves downed the treat getting another, and another to quench their need for that new drink that did wonders on their palate. Bilbo was silently pleased.

It was later that night that he had snuck into Thorin’s bed, the other 12 dwarves past out, or downstairs still drinking their new favorite drink. He had planned this perfectly well. The hobbit straddled the waist of Thorin and was immediately welcomed with two warm hands that held onto his hips. He leaned forward and kissed those rough lips that claimed his own in a lovely meeting of two souls, teeth and lips.

Bilbo pulled away and smiled brightly to his king. “That wasn’t so bad was it?” He murmured.

“Perhaps not, but in future reference I will remember anything with alcohol is good. Now hush.” Thorin placed a hand on the back of Bilbo’s neck and with a mighty force pulled Bilbo down for another kiss, to distract him as his hand moved into his trousers looking for something more then just lips, teeth, and tongue. He smirked inwardly when he had found it.

Bilbo had spent most of the night muffling his groans as Thorin expressed his strength in the bed. When asked the next day as they headed out on their horses, why he had kept shifting on his saddle and looking as if someone had made him ride the horse in a dead run, and bareback. He could only smile and recount the taste of chocolate and peppermint on the tongue of his love. He of course also avoided the steady gaze of Thorin, eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face.

                                        - **End-**  



End file.
